Gladiator x Shogun, Emperor x Emperor
by Avian Le Fey
Summary: Barshipping for the 30 day OTP challenge on deviantart. Just cutesy little romance stories about the two bumbling emperors.
1. Holding Hands

**Decided to try the 30 day OTP challenge I found on deviantart. I don't know why, but I ship them soooo bad.**

Alit took a deep breath as he ate dinner with Gilag. He kept sneaking glances at the large barian. From his green hair, to his large beefy arms, to his lips... Alit had to kick himself to snap out of it. None of the other barians were on earth so now was the time to make his move. If he could just get up the nerve.

"Hey, Gilag?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Gilag asked. Alit sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"When I was infatuated with Kotori, what did you feel?" Alit questioned, his insides squirming.

Gilag looked surprised. "What?"

Alit tried again. "Did you feel any emotions? You know, shock? Happiness? Sadness? Jealously?" he muttered the last one under his breath.

Gilag tried to think. "Shock, yes. Happiness too since you had finally found a special someone." Alit's heart sank.

"Yeah, although it turned out to be a bunch of hormones messing with my brain." Alit forced a laugh. "But... what if I told you I have my sights on someone else now? And hormones aren't stunting my thought process this time. I really love the person?"

Gilag thought for a moment. "I'd have to say I'm glad you really love someone and I'll do what I can to help you win their heart." Alit thought he heard a hint of sadness in Gilag's voice but he was probably imagining it.

"You absolutely sure about that?" Alit asked, fidgeting.

"Sure buddy. I'd do anything for you." Gilag replied.

Alit shook his head. "Never mind. Forget about it."

Gilag grabbed his hand. "No, tell me." Alit's heart sped up as Gilag held his hand. '_Just tell him. Or better yet, kiss him. But- oh Don Thousand he is holding my hand. He's so close. And he's right freaking next to me.'_

"Alit?" Alit shook himself to snap out of his daydream. '_Don't be silly. He's held your hand plenty of times before __and he hasn't felt anything romantically before.__.'_

"Well, you'll think it's stupid. And you won't like who it is." Alit protested.

Gilag leaned in close to him. Alit's heart felt like it was in his throat. "I won't judge you. Who is it?"

"I- uh... well... oh forget it! I shouldn't have brought it up!" Alit tore away his gaze and became fixated by his feet.

Gilag scooted closer and gripped Alit's hand tighter. "Alit... I would NEVER judge you for who you loved. Ever." Alit looked back into Gilag's eyes, "Just tell me who it is."

Alit started breathing quickly. Gilag's face was five inches from his own. Alit couldn't stand it anymore. Gilag would hate him afterwards, but he didn't care at the moment. Alit lurched forward and pressed his lips to Gilag's. It was warm and tasted like noodles, probably because that's what they were having for dinner. Alit took in the wonderful feeling because he knew it was going to be the last time he would ever be able to kiss Gilag, maybe even be within ten feet of him. Gilag was sure to hate or at least avoid him after this.

After a few seconds, Gilag and Alit pulled away. Alit blushed and looked down. "It's you. I love you, Gilag." he muttered, his face red. Gilag blinked and gaped for a while, unable to speak. Alit closed his eyes tight. _'Oh shit. Why the heck did I do that?! Now I probably won't even be able to be near him again. He'll probably start running away from me soon. Oh why did I ever do that?! Why-'_

"What the hell took you so long?!" Alit started as his chin was tipped up and he stared into Gilag's eyes.

"Wha- what?" Alit gasped.

"I have had a crush on you for as long as I can remember but you never seemed interested. When you fell in love with Kotori, I gave you advice to win her heart so you'd be happy. If you couldn't be mine, I just wanted you to be happy with whoever you were with." Gilag replied.

"So... you like me too?" Alit asked. His brain felt like mush.

"Yep, buddy. I do. With all my heart." Gilag replied.

"Yes!" Alit's torpidity wore off and he pumped his fist. "Want to kiss again?!"

"Duh." Gilag smiled and pressed his lips to Alit's. They sat there for a few minutes before finally going back to their dinner.

But they still held hands under the table.


	2. Cuddling

Alit relaxed on the couch with Gilag. He had done 5,000 push-ups, 10,000 sit-ups, and various other exercises. Now he was sweaty, tired, and bored. Gilag was infatuated with the American Idol showing on the TV. How they got that show when they were in _Japan_, Alit had no idea. Alit glanced over at Gilag and got an idea. With a sly smile, he moved closer to Gilag, then a little closer until they were touching at the hip. Gilag finally noticed and looked at Alit.

"Ummm... What are you doing?" Gilag asked.

"I just want to cuddle a little, kay?" Alit replied and snuggled up to the large barian.

Gilag blinked and slowly nodded before freezing up. "Uhhh... How do you cuddle?"

Alit rolled his eyes. His mating partner(aka boyfriend in human terms) could be a bit slow. "It's instinctual. You'll know what to do."

"If you say so, buddy." Gilag replied. Alit grinned and placed his head on Gilag's shoulder. Gilag put his arm around Alit and hugged him close. After a little bit, Alit turned his head and kissed Gilag's cheek. Gilag was so surprised he fell over in shock and Alit landed on top of him.

Alit giggled, "This is a little awkward."

"Sorry about that, Alit. I'll get up." Gilag apologized.

"Nah. I kinda like being like this." Alit plucked Gilag's suspenders like a guitar string.

"Um..." Gilag was at a loss for words.

"Hey, I thought you liked being close to me." Alit teased. He rested his head in Gilag's chest. Gilag rubbed the little barian's head and, much to Gilag's surprise and amusement, Alit purred like a kitten. Gilag did it again and Alit purred even louder.

"Heh, looks like Durbe isn't the only cat-like barian." Gilag laughed.

"Hey!" Alit started to protest before Gilag rubbed his head and he started to purr again.

"Did you have a crush on Cathy at one point or what?" Gilag teased.

"Not exactly, but I did stalk her a bit while I had a crush on Kotori. You know, since she's her friend and all. Don't worry, you're the only lover for me now." Alit snuggled closer.

"You stalked her?"

"Yeah, I guess her cats wore off on me." Alit shrugged.

Gilag rolled his eyes and kept rubbing Alit's head listening to the tanned alien's purring.


	3. Watching a Movie

**I'm really sorry this chapter is late!**

"Hey Gilag!" Alit ran into the BARian holding a netflix envelope.

"What?" Gilag asked.

"I rented a movie from netflix that we can watch together! Vector suggested it but it doesn't seem to have any explicit content." Alit said.

"Okay, what's it called?" Gilag asked.

"_Titanic_. It's a romance movie!" Alit replied with a fist-pump.

"Wow, okay, let's watch it although I honestly didn't figure you liked romance movies." Gilag said.

"I knew you'd like it and it means I get to spend more time with you." Alit shrugged.

"How can I say no then? It's a two for two." Gilag plopped down on the couch while Alit put the DVD in. Alit jumped back and landed next to Gilag on the couch and pressed play on the remote.

…

"Why is there an old lady?" Alit asked.

"Shh." Gilag hushed him.

…

"Cool! That guy can run! Did you see him rush onto the ship, Gilag? Did ya, Did ya, Did ya?" Alit exclaimed.

"Yep, I am watching the movie too, Alit." Gilag said.

…

"Why is she going over the railing, she could fall and kill herself! I'd get hurt falling from that height and I'm a barian! She's just a human! She could die!" Alit cried.

"Alit... I hate to ruin your obliviousness, but I think that's the idea." Gilag answered.

"What? Why would anyone want to kill themselves?" Alit asked.

"Think Vector. Remember his past life?" Gilag said.

"Oh yeah... but he killed thousands of people." Alit said.

"Well, Jack is bringing her back over so everything's all right."

…

"She obviously likes Jack more! Why is she engaged to Cal?" Alit yelped.

"That's the way romance movies work. Girl likes boy, boy likes girl, girl has jealous boyfriend." Gilag explained.

Alit looked at him, "How are you so smart about romance movies but so dumb about everything else?"

Gilag cuffed his boyfriend's ear. "Shut up and watch the movie."

…

"Woah! Did she seriously ask him that?! Draw me like one of your French girls?! And wearing the necklace?! That's like, the equivalent of kicking Cal in the privates!" Alit exclaimed.

"Yeah," Gilag agreed.

…

"Oh my freaking- THAT JERK!" Alit yelled.

"I know! That's a total dick move!" Gilag said.

"Just because his girlfriend likes some other guy more, he has to go and frame him for theft?!" Alit shouted.

"It'll work out. These movies always do." Gilag assured him.

…

"Oh, so Cal's nice. He's helping Jack get off the boat." Gilag said.

"Well that's- HEY! Did he just say 'for him'?! Does that mean he's not going to help Jack?!" Alit yelled.

"Oh! Rose got back on the ship for Jack. That's good at least, right?" Gilag said.

…

Alit and Gilag were bawling their eyes out. "She-she let him go! He died for her!" Alit buried his face in Gilag's chest and cried while Gilag hugged his boyfriend close. They didn't notice how awkward of a position they were in.

And they certainly didn't notice Vector taking pictures.

"What the hell are you doing?" Misael asked.

"Taking photos." Vector replied.

"..Why?" Misael asked.

"Meh, they make a really cute couple. And I like seeing them in that position." Vector grinned.

"You're a psycho AND a pervert." Misael shook his head in disgust.


	4. On a Date

Alit skipped next to Gilag. "Where are we going Alit?" Gilag asked.

"The new ice cream parlor downtown!" Alit sang.

"Okay, why?" Gilag asked.

"Because we're going on our first, as humans call it, date!" Alit replied.

"Wait, what?!" Gilag stopped but Alit dragged him along. "Alit! I don't even know what to do on a date!"

"Neither do I! We'll just figure it out on the fly!" Alit cheered. He dragged Gilag through the double doors of the ice cream shop. "I'll have a rocky road in a cone! Double scoop!" Alit ordered. He turned to Gilag, "What do you want?"

"Uhh..." Gilag droned, still in shock by all the flavors.

"Take your time." the employee said.

Gilag thought for a few minutes before coming to a decision before deciding, "I'll have the toffee. Double scoop in a cup."

The employee got their ice cream and Alit paid for it and walked out. They walked to the park and sat down under a tree eating ice cream. "Mmm... this ice cream is really good, Alit."

Alit laughed boisterously, "It's ice cream, what do you expect?"

Gilag laughed too. "I guess you're right."

Alit turned to Gilag. "But do you know what's even better than ice cream?"

"What?" Gilag asked. Alit leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips.

"You."

Gilag blushed bright red and started stuttering. Alit laughed. "You're really cute when you're embarrassed."

"Oh shut up." Gilag muttered, still red.

Unbeknownst to them, Vector and Dark Mist were watching them and smirking. "Well, well. I guess you get to pick the next place we go on a date. I could've sworn you were pulling my leg when you said they had become a couple." Dark Mist mused.

"Guess someone's coming with me to see the new horror movie then." Vector grinned.

"The one rated R?" Dark Mist asked.

"That's the one." Vector replied.

"Just a second, I want to do something." Dark Mist said before stealthily floating over to Alit and Gilag. He used his tentacles to shove Alit and Gilag's lips together and tie them to each other, still kissing.

Vector skipped over with a rope and tied them up so Dark Mist could let go.

"Mmf!" Alit said, or tried to but he was muffled by Gilag's lips.

"You'll be thanking us later. Come on, 96. Let's go see that horror movie." Vector and Dark Mist walked away leaving the two barians tied up.

Gilag couldn't tell if this was an absolute disaster for a first date or not. As he felt Alit's body next to his and the little barian's lips on his, he decided it wasn't. Now if only someone would come along and untie them.

**I just had to add a little Mutinyshipping in there. Sorry this one was so short.**


	5. Kissing

**So, so sorry this is so late. I didn't have access to a computer for a while!**

"ALIT!" Gilag screamed as Alit passed out. Gilag trembled with rage. How dare this Rei hurt Alit? The little barian was perfect in every way and as innocent as a butterfly. He was cute, his laughter was the prettiest of music, his tanned muscles and the way the flexed when he worked out...

Yeah, Gilag had a crush on Alit. He had never told Alit but he did spend as much time as possible with him.

Gilag picked up the little barian and cradled him in his large arms. "Alit..." Gilag whispered.

He got no response except Alit continuing to moan in pain. Gilag couldn't bare to see Alit in so much pain. Gilag looked at Alit's face, contorted in agony. He was at a loss on what to do. Then, he had an idea. Alit was currently unconscious and wouldn't remember anything that happened while he was out, although that might be a good thing...

Gilag took a breath and kissed Alit on the lips. Alit's moaning ceased and he started breathing steadily. Gilag pulled away, regretfully. He now had another thing to add to his list of Alit's perfections, angelic lips. Gilag blinked away tears and teleported to their hideout.

He didn't notice the smile on Alit's face.


End file.
